vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel Sieben
Die siebte Staffel von The Vampire Diaries wurde am 11. Januar 2015 bekannt gegeben. Inhalt Die Lily Salvatore und die Häretiker haben sich in Mystic Falls niedergelassen, werden allerdings zu einer Bedrohung. Um die Bewohner zu schützen, greifen Stefan und Matt zu einer extremen Maßnahme. Währenddessen sind Alaric, Bonnie und Damon in Europa und betrinken sich, allerdings entdeckt Bonnie schnell, dass Alaric hinter etwas her ist: Der Phönix-Stein. Handlung |-|Kapitel Eins= *Kapitel 1: Die Häretiker (Ep. 701-705): ** Die Häretiker leben nun in Mystic Falls und töten einige Bewohner, was Stefan und Co. dazu veranlasst, alle Bewohner zu evakuieren, sodass die Häretiker nur noch jagen dürfen, wer sich in die Stadt verirrt. Damon und Bonnie allerdings kämpfen gegen die Häretiker und töten einen, was wiederum Attacken auf beiden Seiten auslöst. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Alaric mit Hilfe des Phönix-Stein Jo zurück zu holen, aber Lily will den Stein für sich, um ihren Vampirgeliebten Julian zurück zu holen. Dies gelingt beiden, allerdings muss Alaric feststellen, dass er eine andere Seele aus dem Phönix-Stein befreit hat, die nun Jos Körper bewohnt. *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Lilian Salvatore und die Häretiker. |-|Kapitel Zwei= *Kapitel 2: Julian (Ep. 706-709): ** Lilys Vampirgeliebter Julian kehrt durch den Phönix-Stein aus dem Totenreich zurück. Stefan tut sich mit Damon zusammen, um Julian dafür zu töten, dass dieser das ungeboren Kind von Valerie Tulle getötet hat. Nachdem sich Julien an Lilys Leben gehängt hat, erklären Stefan und Damon ihr, dass er eine schlechte Person ist, genauso wie ihr Vater Giuseppe. Als Julian Lily erklärt, Damon oder Valerie töten zu wollen, versucht sie sich selbst zu töten, damit auch Julian stirbt. Mary Louise trennt die beiden, sodass Lily wieder sicher ist, doch sie stirbt trotzdem. Julian benutzt das Phönix-Schwert, das er durch den Phönix-Stein erhielt, um Damon zu töten, bevor Stefan Nora tötet, ihre Seelen sind im Stein gefangen, wo sie ihre eigene persönliche Hölle erfahren. *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Julian und die Häretiker. |-|Kapitel Drei= *Kapitel 3: Rayna (Ep. [[|710]]-TBA): ** TBA *** Die Hauptantagonisten in diesem Kapitel sind Julian und Rayna Cruz |-|Kapitel Vier= *Kapitel 4: The ___ Chapter (Ep. TBA): TBA Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore (15/22) *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore (15/22) *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett (15/22) *Candice King als Caroline Forbes (14/22) *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (12/22) *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John (11/22) *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (11/22) Nebendarsteller * Annie Wersching als Lilian Salvatore (10/22) * Elizabeth Blackmore als Valerie Tulle (13/22) * Scarlett Byrne als Nora Hildegard (11/22) * Teressa Liane als Mary Louise (10/22) * Jaiden Kaine als Beau (7/22) * Todd Lasance als Julian (10/22) * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (4/22) * Leslie-Anne Huff (4/22) als Rayna Cruz (8/22) Gastauftritte * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Jo Laughlin/Florence (3/22) * Ana Nogueira als Penny Ares (3/22) * Tim Kang als Oscar (3/22) / Unknown (2/22) * Mouzam Makkar als Alex (2/22) * Evan Gamble als Henry Wattles (2/22) * John Charles Meyer als Junger Giuseppe (1/22) * Justice Leak als Malcolm (1/22) * Gavin Casalegno als Junger Damon (1/22) * Luke Judy als Junger Stefan (1/22) * Joseph Morgan als Klaus Mikaelson (1/22) Episodenliste } |} Wichtige Personen und Begriffe Personen * Lilian Salvatore * Valerie Tulle * Nora Hildegard * Mary Louise * Julian * Lizzie Saltzman * Josie Saltzman Begriffe * Phönix-Stein * Häretiker Bisherige Fakten * Staffel 7 von The Vampire Diaries wird die erste Staffel ohne Steven R. McQueen als Hauptdarsteller sein, da er den Hauptcast in Stay verlässt. * Nina Dobrev wird in Ende der Staffel 6 The Vampire Diaries verlassen und wird nicht mehr in Staffel 7 vorkommen * Das Finale der sechsten Staffel scheint ein paar Monate in die Zukunft zu springen. Die Show hat eine Sci-Fi ähnliche Wendung genommen, mit einem dystopischen Mystic Falls. (fiktionale, in der Zukunft spielende Erzählung. mit vielleicht negativem Ausgang.) * Zum Ende dieser Staffel werden Damon und Stefan in den meisten Folgen aufgetreten sein. (Insgesamt 155) * Das siebzehnte Folge der in dieser Staffel wird die 150. Folge insgesamt. * Das ist die erste Staffel wo Michael Trevino als Gast auftritt anstatt als Hauptdarsteller. * Die ist die sechste Staffel in der Caroline Forbes ein Vampir ist. * Caroline wird in dieser Staffel nicht in jeder Episode auftreten. Wahrscheinlich wegen Candice Accolas Schwangerschaft. * Dem Titel nach wird die 14. Folge Moonlight on the Bayou ein Crossover mit The Originals sein. Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 7